star trek: wrath of the MasterHand
by zachary.techman
Summary: Thought Nero was a threat? Think again! MasterHand has escaped his own universe, and has set his sights on 1 headquarters, Starfleet, and bad news… chances of him dying like normal… not very good. It's that bad! Will Spock find the solution before the federation is destroyed, and more importantly, how will Jim and Bones fair against this hand of unspeakable evil? complete! review?


Summary: Thought Nero was a threat? Think again! Master Hand has escaped his own universe, and has set his sights on 1 headquarters, Star Fleet, and bad news… chances of him dying like normal… not very good. It's that bad! Will Spock find the solution before the federation is destroyed, and more importantly, how will Jim and Bones fair against this hand of unspeakable evil?  
>Left braces or brackets and right braces or brackets equals thoughts.<p>

Characters… J. Kirk, L. McCoy/bones, Spock, Master Hand, and guest appearances by J. Picard, and Larten C.

A/N this fic was inspired by the masterhand glitch, and also has another glitch inside it. Yes, my first glitchfic, so yeah it should be fun to write, I hope you all enjoy this.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
>It was a glorious day on the good ship Enterprise. The transporters were up to tip top performance, no patients in sickbay that needed treating, and everything was going well. Jim, Bones, and Spock sat in the mess hall, eating their favorite dishes of choice. "So Bones, want to meet me in my quarters for a drink?" The good doctor frowned. "Dammit, Jim, I have paperwork to attend to, and don't you have chess night with Mr. Spock"? "I remind you, doctor McCoy, that chess night is tomorrow at 1800 hours from now. I would however, like to take a look at some of the plants you procured for the sickbay staff, one of them might be vulcanian". The good doctor decided to nod. "Sounds good to me, but be careful with them, green blooded hobgoblin". "I will do so, Leonard".<p>

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
>Planets away…<p>

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.  
>A gloved hand appeared from a wormhole in the sky, his target? Star Fleets finest, and the supporting countryside! "Hahahahahahahahahaha," he cackled as he made his appearance, he'd have fun with this planet before moving on to the next one.<p>

Go paragraph break! Paragraph break use tackle attack! Paragraph break used tackle on author... its super effective! Sceenn shifts.  
>Jean-Luc Picard, a captain of a ship from the far flung future was driving up to see a friend of his. It had been a while sense he and Doctor Crusher got to talk about anything remotely not relating to Starfleet or the goings on with the crew. He looked to find a floating hand about to slam his car aside. [Damn, this isn't good]. The hand sent the car flying, and Jean-Luc had no choice but to pull his Phaser and fire through the car door, blasting it off before jumping out the destroyed vehicle. The captain fired rapid Phaser shots to slow his fall, then did a flip midair, landing on his feet. The gloved being shot his lasers at Jean-Luc, the starship captain having no choice but to army crawl. He fired his Phaser, set to kill, but the shot did nothing but make the hand more powerful. A train roared into the road, but the gloved being blew it apart with bullets produced from his fingers, then did a slap, instantly obliterating civilians young and old alike. "Get out of here, if you want to live"! Jean-Luc shouted to the panicking populace. The rest of the people ran for cover, but were too late as masterhand vaporized them with a rocket hand, destroying the shelter.<br>The hand turned then shot bullets at Picard, and it was all the captain from the future could do but to dodge the bullets by shuffling to the right. The hand shot forward, grabbing the captain in a choke hold.

Picard was going to suffocate when a cloaked figure shot a wave of energy from his sword, freeing him.

The author used paragraph break, it was not as effective as before...  
>The captain looked to find one of his ally's from an organization the two ran together. "Larten, how'd you know where to find me"? "In case you have not noticed captain, you stand out like a needle in a haystack". The hand was about to drill into the captain's skull, when Larten pushed him out of the way. "Go and alert Starfleet, I got this taken care of". The captain took his comrade's words to heart as he ran to alert the admiralty. []{Be careful, Larten}.<p>

Space is nothing but darkness and disease wrapped in silence and paragraph breaks?  
>Inside the admiralty, Komack and Picard were arguing.<p>

Why should we believe that a hand popped out of the sky and wrecked a city in minutes"? Komack asked. "Mainly because it's true, and you're a fool if you believe that you'll be spared, it killed 3000000 people in about 3 minutes, destroyed a train with bullets, and caved in a shelter with 1 punch, and almost killed me had it not been for a friend of mine not of this world". The 2 were about to continue the conversation when an ensign burst into the room scared to death. Gloved being coming… Gloved being… he passed out for he had ran a marathon. {Shit}! Picard watched as Komack got out his communicator… Enterprise This is admiral Komack, you're return to earth is of utmost priority, get here before there's nothing left of civilization!

All the wife left me was my paragraph breaks...  
>Jim switched off his communicator, looking at his closest friends, "Bones, Spock, what do you think is going on back on earth"? Spock pulled up the news on his pad, then got a haunted look. "Jim, 3000000 people died today. The captain was worried. "Likely causes of death"? Bones asked. A gloved being referred to as Master Hand". answered the Vulcan gravely. "A Jean-Luc Picard was the only survivor. Any other casualties"? asked Bones. "A Larten Crepsley, he's in critical condition, and was able to escape but barely. Bones scratched his head a second… hold on Spock, did you just say Larten Crepsley"? Jim nodded. "He most certainly did, Bones". We need to get to earth now. Jim switched on his communicator. "Scotty, warp 5, push it"! The ship shot off, hell bound for earth.<p>

Back on earth, Master Hand was wiping out everything in his path, Starfleet was demolished by lazar fire, and the hand found a mushroom which he ate, and grew larger, before firing a ton of lazars, as he shrunk, the lazars stuck to him, promising any soul that came into contact with him instant death.

Oh look, a shiny paragraph break, so juicy and sweet!  
>Inside the McCoy home in Georgia, Joanna McCoy was eating, when a gloved hand flew through the wall with a rocket hand, trying to grab the little McCoy, when a shuttle landed in the yard, Bones setting his Phaser to kill. "Hands off my daughter, gloved abomination"! Leonard ran up, scooping up his daughter into his arms, before passing her to Jim, get her out of here". "Be careful, Daddy". Leonard nodded, Daddy will join you when he can, pumpkin'". The shuttle took off before Master Hand could catch it. The doctor sighed then made a come on gesture. Master Hand flew at him, but Bones was ready with a uppercut, which did nothing. [Damn, no way to kill him. I need a way to take him out]. The doctor thought for a second before making a split second decision. Maybe one of my Hypospray's could do the trick]. The hand flew at the CMO, but Bones crouched down, avoiding the attack, then countering with a leaping hypospray shot, which caused the hand to develop small scars. He didn't know what was in that Hypospray, but it had worked in inflicting harm. At that point His communicator went off. "Doctor, I found MasterHand's weakness, antimatter, it's quite fascinating really how no one had figured it out really. Jim commed Bones, "Doctor McCoy, drop and roll". Jean-Luc shot a Phaser blast which caught the hand, melting off its fingers. The hand regenerated the fingers quickly though, and the sscar healed up, leaving no damage left. Jim, Spock, and a recovered Larten beamed down as the hand shot his lazars, the vampire flitting so the people with phasers had cover. Spock took McCoy's phaser, then converted it to shoot antimatter, then did the same with Jim's, and Jean-Luc's, before charging his own. Larten took the Laser blasts, flying back from the shots far enough to go through the wall of the house next door to the McCoy house. "You okay"? a rather worried man asked. "I will be fine when this is all over". The vampire answered. He got to his feet, then came back outside to find Spock, Bones, Jim, and Jean-Luc dodging the hand's drill attack. The vampire pushed the group out of the way of the ending result, then caught the hand midair. "Do it, now"! he shouted. The four charged there weapons, then fired. The antimatter hit, destroying MasterHand, but also severely scorched the vampire. Jim watched as the hand faded away, at the same time, Bones ran up to Larten, Jean-Luc on his heels. "Stay with me okay"? Jean-Luc asked. "Wish could". Gurgled the vampire. Bones took the vampire's hand before squeezing it. "Will you remember me"? the vampire asked. "Don't say that, Picard to Enterprise, 3 to beam up. Scotty worked the ships controls, then beamed up the 3, then on impulse, beamed up Jim and Spock. Leonard took out a personal device he and Scotty had been working on, it was the triporter, a tricorder that could beam patients in times of critical condition. The only people that had them were Jim, Himself, Spock, and Scotty. The beam swallowed the vampire and CMO, and the 2 were in sickbay.<br>A wild paragraph break appeared.  
>Inside sickbay... The vampire closed his eyes, but the good doctor wasn't having any of it. Bones slapped him, forcing him to open them. "Don't sleep on me just yet. I believe there's a way to fix things. "If you say so, Doctor". "I do, now keep those peeppers open up for me, okay"? Quick as he could, the good doctor got out his best cergical tools, and a bottle of blood, he did remember what happened last visit... read anomalies and emergencies...<p>

Paragraph break and timeskip, I know you all wanted a medical operation on Larten's anadomy, but its kind of late for that...  
>A few weeks later.<p>

Larten was walking out of sickbay. "Take it easy for as long as you can". Bones said. The vampire smiled, I will try, but with my luck? It might not be much of a respite". Bones put a hand on the vampires shoulder. "As long as you put the effort in, that's all I ask for". The good doctor smiled before slowly walking his patient out the door, come on, I hear there's a party in ten-forward, and I remember you vaguely promising me you'd share a Romulan ale at the next gathering. The vampire returned the smile with one of his own. "Did I really promise that, Bones"? Bones laughed at the vampires look of innocents it clearly read, who me, and you must be out of your mind.

Paragraphs, paragraphs, paragraphs all the way!  
>Jim and Spock sat in the captain's quarters. "That is a check mate, Jim". Jim laughed as he set the chess pieces back in the box before getting a thoughtful look on his face. "Jim, what is on your mind tonight"? Jim sighed. "It's nothing, Spock". The Vulcan watched as Jim's face betrayed his thoughts. "You are thinking of the being known as Master Hand". Jim smiled grimly. "What if there's more like him. He took apart half a city in minutes, and destroyed Star Fleet. Admiral Komack didn't even survive, and as much as I hate the bastard, I wouldn't wish anything on him like this". Spock began to contemplate the thoughts behind the captain's reasoning, but could not form a good guess as to why he thought the way he did. Spock watched as his captain continued to think until he decided to intervene. It was getting late, and if Jim didn't sleep, he would be unable to function come Alfa shift. Spock laid out a meditation pad near the captain. "Jim, meditate with me"? Jim sighed. "Of course Mr. Spock. The Vulcan dimmed the lights, then got the candles from his quarters, before turning them on. The Vulcan began to guide Jim into the exercise than watched as little by little the captain began to relax, slipping off into a deep slumber. The Vulcan smiled at his captain as he gently picked him up, before tucking him into his bed. "Sleep well, Jim".<p>

Paragraph break.  
>Inside the transporter room, Jean-Luc Picard and Larten were waiting for Scotty to transport them back to their ship. "I have a lock on the Stargazer, transporting in 5. 4. 3. 2. 1. Energize". In a flash the two were gone, and at the same time, the Stargazer shimmered out of existence.<p>

You better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I'm telling you why, paragraph break is coming to town.  
>Joanna arrived on the Enterprise a few days later, and Bones scooped her into his arms. "I Missed you, Daddy". "I missed you more, Darlin". "Don't tell me you forgot about me, JoJo"? "Uncle Jim", stop it"! Joanna giggled as Jim began to tickle her. "Stop what"? asked Jim barely concealing a smile. "Help me, daddy". "Leonard laughed as he took back his daughter. "Cm'on, let's get some ice cream".<br>The end... until the next story should there be one... wahahahahahaha.  
>*Okay so how did you all like this story? I myself quite enjoyed writing this one. To be fair, the glitch I was going to use was the superscope glitch the other ones I used in this fic… well those of you whom played Melee should know what I did. I can't wait to hear what you thought of this story through that review button at the bottom of your screen, and for those of you who have been following my poketrek crossover, a new chapter should be out sooner or later. Live long and prosper. ZT out.<p> 


End file.
